Rite of passage
by Capt John Price
Summary: Greg, Holly, Rowley and Angie are now entering high school after a fun summer spent together. With new friends, rivals and challenges ahead of them they really would have their work cut out surviving high school. But then again they survived middle school right? Sequel to my previous story Middle School Blues aka Cabin Fever Movie Adaptation. Do read and review


Wow it has been more than a year since I updated my last story. I have seen some of your reviews and it has really touched and inspired me to write this sequel, a High School fic hahah who could ever guess? Excuse me if this story is a little sloppy, I have been out of practice in writing for quite a while and this is also the very first direct sequel to any of my stories ever so I'm also a little inexperienced. I do not own Diary of a Wimpy Kid or any of its characters.

September

Well the 3 month summer break is finally over and I for one can't say that I'm exactly buzzing with excitement about starting our freshman year in high school. Although Angie is firmly on my side with this, Holly and Rowley are beyond anxious to start.

Summer was a fun time, Rowley invited us to the country club that his parents were members of and we all got part-time jobs there for a month or so. Holly got a job as a Tennis coach, Rowley as the towel boy, Angie was working at the receptionist, while I worked at the juice stand.

Although we were already a close knit group, the summer really brought us together even closer if that was possible. Some days we would stay over at Angie's to have a movie marathon or other days we would all hang in my house playing my Ybox.

"First day of freshman year huh, are you guys nervous?" I asked my friends as we stepped off the bus and started walking towards Dasey High School, our source of stress for the next 4 years.

"Well it should be a little like first day of middle school only on a larger scale and more mature right? Once again we are the lowest on the totem pole." Angie remarked with a sigh as Rowley held her hand and gave her an encouraging squeeze.

"I personally look at it as a new experience and considering how middle school was interesting, I would expect high school to have its own ups and downs as well." Holly said cheerfully to which made me kiss her as I have always loved her bubbly personality.

The 4 of us then soon entered the new environment and we were immediately greeted with something that can only be described in one word, Chaos. I saw some lockers were rigged with a small explosives, people chasing each other on the mop buckets and what I guess is the local bully charging through trying to catch the nerd that got away.

We then looked at our schedules, and fortunately we all had first period homeroom together. Rowley's locker and mine were quite close together so once we put our stuff into our lockers, we made our way to the girls wo we saw were being harassed by some upperclassmen.

"Hey what's a couple of gorgeous ladies doing here alone and why haven't I seen you around here before?" The big bad jackass said to Holly, to which I felt my anger slowly build up but I try to keep it cool.

"None of your business, now if you'll excuse me my friend and I are on our way to meet with our boyfriends." Holly told them simply but as they tried to leave the head jackass grabbed Angie's and her own arm.

"Let them go, it's obvious to see that she is not interested in whatever company you are hoping to provide her with." I said to them as the gang laughed but they let her go nonetheless.

Soon, we learnt that the head douche was named Drew, and he said that he just wanted to show the girls what a real man is like while touching Angie's face. This set Rowley off and he immediately threw a punch at Drew's pretty boy face giving him a bruise.

This soon escalated into a small brawl where I had to jump in to help Rowley out. We could hear the girls asking us to stop but we were only just holding our own until yeah we were caught by a teacher. Great start to the year huh guys?

"So Mr Jefferson, do you know what have you done wrong? Those hooligans will receive 3 days of detention but you will get a week's worth as you threw the first punch." Principal Crubbs said to Rowley as I sat there as a witness.

"Yes sir I do know, and I apologize for my impulsive behaviour. I can't say they did not deserve it however." Rowley apologized but whispered that last part soft enough so only I could hear.

Once that was settled, we met up with Holly and Angie in class and told them what had happened. They were more surprised by Rowley acting out of character than the detentions overall.

Besides that we managed to catch up a little with Bryce who had just returned from a month's holiday in England and Chirag who had spent the summer as a paperboy, telling us of a time that he had been chased by a guard dog halfway across the neighbourhood after hitting its head with a paper.

"I guess it's a small comfort but it looks like we wouldn't be seeing Patty Farrel anymore." Holly told us which made us all laughed before immediately agreeing with her.

"Well that may be true but we now have new jackasses to deal with, some which I am not sure are any better than Patty was." I said to her before discreetly pointing at a fat kid who is picking on a nerd.

The fat kid's name is Bubba, yes I can see that it's a really stupid name but I got to admit that it does fit the character so there's that. He's spoilt rotten by his dad and I don't think he has did anything physical for more than 5 minutes in his life.

The moment he started obnoxiously complaining of the small chairs and the lack of air conditioning while calling the rest of the class idiots, you could see the gears turning in Chirag and Bryce's heads as they seem to have found their next prank victim. Maybe I should start to pity Bubba a little now.

Overall, the first month wasn't particularly bad. Rowley had served his detentions and decided to join the Rotary club to do some charity work, Angie went to join the photography club while Holly had successfully tried out for the soccer team. I on the other hand, joined the comics society and surprisingly enough got convinced by Holly to try soccer as the team's 3rd choice goalie. Despite all this, we still managed to keep together as a group the 4 of us.

So how was that? Wow it really has been a long time and I hope you guys like it, do review if you liked it. Until next time


End file.
